clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Underground Club Penguin Wiki
The Unnderground Clubb Phengin Weekee (often shortened to Unn Clubb Phenguin Weekee) is a giant blackboard in a trapdoor under the Clubb Phengin Weekee, hence the name. However, there are many smaller entrances for those who live far from CPW. People go there and edit it, and make fun of the real Club Penguin. It is full of lies, emalfs, mockery and Lulz and as such is a target of the Inquisitor. The wall was created by Mrperson777, who abandoned it because he was too lazy to write on it himself and has very little contributions compared to the others. Visitors Good editors *Dancing Penguin *Alex12345a *King Triskelle *PogoPunk *Yorkay Porkay *Wompus78 *The Leader *E-114 (On occasions) *Karazachi *Guymed *Iamred777 *Mcmuffin98 Villain editors *Mectrixctic *Leekduck *Bugzy *Zone *Kill *Mr Cow2 (Sthomas) Wiki haters * Ben * Walrus Crime Ring * TurtleShroom * Happyface141 * Explorer 767 * Dan * Hat Pop * Ninjinian * Speeddasher * Kwiksilver * Mabel * PabloDePablo * Nachos * EDFan12345 * The Inquisitor * Barkjon * Corai Frish * Gary the Gaget Dude * KingH10 * Pigma55 * Zoramask Weekee Rooms This is very similar to the rooms of the Clubb Phenguin Weekee Lobbay- the Lobbay is the first room anyone sees when entering the Weekee. In the very center is an immense fountain of poisoned water, which is where major (fake) events going on in CP are written. Nearby are various pillars, the largest of which has a stone replica of a very Lulzy article on the Weekee. To the far left of the fountain is a section where users write their announcements, and where funny quotes from the Weekee are written. Cattuhgoariiz Cattuhgoariiz are narrow hallways adorned with text and Leenkz, used to sort chalkboards by category (hence the name). Most every mainspace article can be found by walking through these corridors without the assistance of Leenkz. TEH UPLOAD R00M- this restricted area is only available to Registered Users and above. Upon entering the Weekee, Registered Users are given a special remote control which acts as a Leenk to teleport to the room. There, scanners can be utilized for users to add images that even Stowaways can put onto the chalkboards. Wreadierecks sometimes, a main space article is so remote or far away that it is inaccessible via waddling in the Corridors, only reachable by Leenkz. By law, Usapajes, Videos, Images, and Archives must be Enclosures. Anything else can be accessed by corridor if used frequently or if it is popular. Blawgz- Blawgz are a place where many penguins can reply to one message. It is a great way of sharing ideas and allows others to voice their oppinion. Cyte noatis- the Cyte Noatis is a heading on the wall telling about news. Fuhn Fik- Fuhn Fik is an area where users can tell stories about Club Penguin UnnSawngs- THe UnnSawngs is an area where the users get to sing their heart out, and write poems. UnnCahmecks- UnnCahmecks is a room similar to Fuhn Fik, but the users draw pictures instead of telling them. The pictures are given from TEH UPLOAD R00M, and put onto UnnCahmecks. UnNooze- The UnNooze is a special room where penguins write about fake events, like the one on the lobby, but much more elaborated and impersonatng another person, like Rsnail or Billybob. Inquisition and other hostile groups , and many like it, can be found routinely hovering around clearings rumored to be Un-CPW entrances.]] A group called The Inquisition, led by The Inquisitor, has the creepy duty of tracking down and nabbing writers of the Un-CP Weekee for "questioning" until they stop going to that "cesspool", similar to how the Fashion Police try to get penguins more fashionable. Of course, few listen, and most return after fudging a few lies to their kidnappers, claiming they would stop. Soldiers in the Happyface State are rumored to be bribed by Holyberden to pilot black helicopters around entrances and near prevalent editors. Black vans quickly follow, in which the Un-CP supporters are rounded up and grabbed. The vans are driven by The Inquisition. Many are concerned with how gullible the Inquisition really is. If an Un-CP crony says "I promise not to go back" and then recant the Weekee, they let them go. The Inquisition believes them every time, and every time they get released, they go back. Some attribute the sheer amount of gullibility to one of the Inquisition's biggest sponsors, TurtleShroom (penguin). TSP is one of the most gullible creatures on the continent, and is easily tricked, much like the Inquisition. Anyone who has come across the dictator knows that he can be buttered up and used as a tool with great ease, and that it will take ages for him to ever suspect being used. It is amazing that the Inqusition is dumb enough to endlessly trust the words of the editors of the Un-CP, as lies and Lulz are the blackboard's specialty. Trivia *Many (including Ben) tried to vandalize the weekee, but that was EPIC FAIL! *They seem to be obsessed with chickens. In fact, the wall is sometimes called the Clubb Chikken Weekee. *No matter how many users are rounded up, the blackboard never dies. Most users just lie their feathers off to the Inquisition and go back to the Lulz via a different, often undiscovered entrance. That's right, there are dozens of entrances, only a handful have black helicopters. *A uniform is not required, but the colors representing the weekee are blue, orangery-yellow and red. *The Inqusition never demands that an oath or affirmation be takenbbwhen in the Hun Empire or Happyface State, where it is actually against the law to write on the chalkboard. When a writer lies, they can not be punished for it because the Inquisition didn't make them swear an oath to tell the truth. Legend says that friends in high places (or those with great power) bar this to protect the Un-CP. *They have their own army; the Club Chicken Crusaders. See also *Wall of Balls *Inquisition *Inqusitor *Holyberden *Highway 1 Category:Rooms Category:Places Category:Stuff that breaks the 4th wall Category:Nuisances